ShippoChan, the Fox Pokemon!
by x Miss Irresponsible
Summary: A young Pokemon comes across Shippo one day and mistakes it for an unidentified and rare and TOTALLY kawaii fox pokemon! Her mind set on capturing it, what will happen to our kawaii fox demon? My first fic, please be gentle in your reviews! ^^;;


"JIGGLYPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF!!" Bowie, Jordana Ferreira's Jigglypuff, cried out loud hysterically. "Jiggly, Jiggly, PUFF!!"

Jordana covered her ears as she tried to calm her Jigglypuff and make it stop crying. "BOWIE!! DON'T WORRY, I'LL FIND YOUR MICROHPHONE!!" she shouted over her Jigglypuff's crying. "JUST... BE QUIET, BOWIE!"

Still, her Jigglypuff continued crying.

"BOWIE!!"

"JIGGLYPUUFF!! PUFF! PUFF! JIGGLYPUFF!!"

"BOWIE... SHUT UP!" Jordana screamed.

Jordana dropped her hands from cupping her ears and sighed with relief at the silence. It was until long, however, her Jigglypuff began sobbing even harder again after Jordana had screamed at her.

Jordana groaned and tried searching around her messy room for her Jigglypuff's microphone. Her bed was left unmade, papers and books were left scattered on her desk, clothes, underwear, and socks lying all over the room, along with food and toys. 

She pushed aside a pile of her things on the ground to look for her Jigglypuff's microphone but found only her recent report card full of bad marks. She groaned and tossed it to the side and her search.

After shoving aside some other posessions beneath her bed, Jordana exclaimed, "I'VE FOUND IT!!" and hit her head on her bed as she tried to lift herself from the ground.

"Jigglypuff?" Bowie asked, immediately seizing crying.

"I was wondering where my blue crayon was," Jordana said, and put it on her desk.

Jigglypuff inhaled deeply and..." JIGGLYPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF!!"

Jordana groaned once again. "BOWIE... SHUT $%&@ UP!!"

Jigglypuff stopped sobbing and Jordana sighed.

"Ooh... Jordana said the f-word!!" an annoying voice suddenly said. Jordana opened her eyes wide.

"Jordana Fereirra, I'm quite disappointed in you!" another voice scolded her.

Jordana reluctantly looked up and found her younger brother grinning standing next to their mother, who was hands crossed, looking very stern.

"This room is a mess!! And what IS the matter with your Pokemon, young lady?"

"Mo-om!! Bowie lost her microphone, and she wouldn't stop crying, so I was just trying to look around my room for it!!"

"Well, I'm not surprised that you're having a difficult time finding it... Your things are scattered all over the place!" her mom exclaimed. "I want you to clean up your room, right this instant! And then I couldn't help noticing that you didn't do your chores today, Jordana!" Then, Jordana's mind screamed as she saw her mother pick up her poor report card. "All F's and D's? Jordana, why didn't you show this to me before? You have got to start concentrating on your studies, young lady, instead of all these silly pokemon battles!! If you don't do well in school, then you'll never make it to a college, which means you'll never get a good job in life, and..." Jordana's mother continued going on.

"Nyah! Nyah! Jordana's in trouble! Jordana's in trouble!" her brother sang. 

"JIGGLYPUFF!!!!!! JIGGLYPUFF, JIGGLYPUFF, JIGGLYPUFF!!" Bowie sobbed.

Not being able to stand everything any second longer, Jordana stood up, opened her window, and climbed down her house. Once reaching the bottom, she took her leave.

"JORDANA!!" her mom called out to her from her room. Suddenly, a huge gush of wind came into the room, causing all the papers on her desk to fly everywhere around the room and out the window. "JORDANA!!!!!" her mother screamed again. The 10-year-old girl just smiled as she simply pretended she didn't hear.

Jordana breathed a sigh of relief as she began walking away from her chaotic house. She smirked as she turned back to find her home looking a mini-earthquake, with her Jigglypuff sobbing hysterically, her Mom screaming at the top of her lungs, and her brothers running around the house.

She stuck her hands in her pocket and began walking up the trail to a nearby lake. As she was walking, she heard a faint snoring nearby in the bushes. Extremely curious to find out who was the owner of the faint snoring, she walked off the road to find a kawaii fox-like creature sleeping innocently behind the bushes.

__

CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!! Jordana screamed in her head. _But, Ehrm... Why is it wearing CLOTHES? _she asked herself, as she stared strangely at the fox-like creature. 

__

I've never seen this type of Pokemon before... I wonder what type it is. And with that, Jordana pulled out her Pokedex to try to identify the little fox Pokemon.

"ERROR...," Jordana's Pokedex screen read, flashing in red and white colors. 

"Ugh!! If the Pokedex can't identify this little guy... then it must be some sort of ultra rare Pokemon!" Jordana exclaimed. She grinned widely and pulled out and empty pokeball from her belt.

"You're mine, you little fox Pokemon!" Jordana declared. "Pokeball, go!" she yelled, and threw out her pokeball to catch the fox-like 'Pokemon.'

--

Shippo yawned and stretched out his arms as he slowly opened his eyes from a long, peaceful nap. Just as he sat up, he was knocked back down again by something that him hard on the head.

"What the-?!" a voice nearby exclaimed. "Why didn't it work?!"

Shippo was seeing stars as she lay on the ground in pain. He finally stood up with his hands holding the spot where he was hit. "WAH!! What's the big idea? Who did that?!" Shippo turned his head to find a young girl with dark brown hair standing in place, bewildered.

__

GYAH!! It can talk? Gawds!! Nah.. It couldn't have... Maybe I'm just hearing things. Anyhow, I wonder why the pokeball didn't work? Jordana asked herself as she stared at the fox Pokemon. _Hmm, Maybe I have to weaken it first... Stupid me. I'll have Rose fight it then... _Jordana pulled out another pokeball from her belt containing Rose, her Vulpix. 

"WELL?! Are you going to answer me or what?!" Shippo yelled, still clutching onto the lump on his head. "Where you the one who threw that..." Shippo turned to look at the strange rock that him on the head "...weird red and white rock?!"

"Rose, I choose you!" was Jordana's response, as she threw her pokeball between she and Shippo. 

"GAH!! Not another rock!" Shippo yelled in fear, as he put his hands over his head to protect himself. 

"Huh? What?" Shippo asked, baffled, expecting to feel something bonk him on the head again. He put down his hands and looked to the side to find a peculiar looking creature in front of him. 

"Rose, Fireblast that fox Pokemon, now!" Jordana ordered her Vulpix.

"Oh no!" Shippo screamed. _That doesn't sound too good!!_


End file.
